Omamori Himari
Yen Press | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Dragon Age | first = May 9, 2006 | last = | volumes = 7 (6 + Bonus volume) | volume_list = list of Omamori Himari chapters }} is a Japanese manga series written and illistrated by . The story follows a young boy who, on his sixteenth birthday, encounters a mysterious girl who turns out to be a spirit who has sworn an ancient oath set by their ancestors to protect him from the demons that are out to kill him. The manga began serialization in the May 2006 issue of Fujimi Shobo's manga magazine ''Monthly Dragon Age and the first bound volume was released on February 7, 2007 by Kadokawa Shoten. In January, a 12-episode anime adaptation was produced by animation studio Zexcs. In Japanese culture, an omamori is an amulet worn as either a good luck charm or to ward off evil spirits, referring to the title character's role in the story as a bodyguard. Plot Seven years ago, Yuto Amakawa's parents died in a car accident, leaving him alone without a single relative. Ever since then, his childhood friend, Rinko Kuzaki, has woken him up, cooked for him, and generally takes care of him. The only thing he has from any relative is a mysterious amulet given to him by his grandparents (an omamori). On his 16th birthday, the amulet he wore has lost its effectiveness and Himari—a cat spirit samurai girl—suddenly appears in his life as his bodyguard. There is only one small problem: Yuto has an allergic reaction to cats! Characters * is the protagonist of the series. His parents died in a car crash when he was eight years old, leaving Rinko and her family to take care of him. He has a terrible cat allergy, which would cause his eyes to water and his nose to run whenever he's near one (Himari, for example). He was given an amulet (an omamori) by his grandmother when he was young, which he always wore around his neck. He is a kind and caring person, but he can be nervous whenever he is involved in a romantic or harem act. He soon learns from Himari that his family are descendants of a Demon Slayer family that had slain Ayakashi for hundreds of years, and it is now his turn to take up the mantle of Demon Slayer. He is hesitant upon discovering this fact, believing that he could somehow get the Ayakashi and the humans to coexist without having to fight each other. He later discovers his family's ancient power, the , which can empower ordinary objects to use as weapons. Daisuke Hirakawa voices Yuto in the anime, with Mina voicing him as a child. * is a cat Ayakashi (a bakeneko) known as due to her expert swordsmanship. She appears to Yuto on his sixteenth birthday to protect him from the Ayakashi after the magic in his amulet stopped working. The fact that she is a cat troubles Yuto to no end due to his allergies acting up whenever her cat ears are out. She refers to Yuto as and she is very flirtatious, even flirting with him in front of others such as Rinko to stake her claim. Despite this, she is very serious about her duty as a bodyguard and will protect Yuto by any means necessary, even to the extent of sacrificing herself to ensure his safety. It is later revealed that she got along well with Yuto when they were living in Noihara (at which she was a white cat at the time) and had romantic feelings for him, which was forgotten due to the powerful magic that was in his amulet. If Himari loses her sanity during a battle, she turns into a berserker cat with an uncontrollable bloodlust. Ami Koshimizu voices Himari in the anime. * is Yuto's childhood friend and next door neighbor. She had a very close relationship with Yuto and had feelings for him until Himari and the other girls appeared, causing her to display a tsundere personality as a result of their constant flirting. She is quite a tomboy, as she excels in every sport she participates in at her school and she is their top athlete (that is, until Himari outdid her in a series of sporting events). She suffers from an inferiority complex from the other girls' larger breasts (sans Shizuku, who is flat-chested), as her breasts are still developing, and always ruins every romantic moment between them by hitting Yuto with her signature nail bat despite the fact that Yuto had nothing to with it in the first place. Despite this, she still wants to support Yuto to the very end even he becomes a full-fledged Demon Slayer. Iori Nomizu voices Rinko in the anime. * is a Mizuchi, a water dragon deity, in the form of a green-haired child. 100 years ago prior to the series' start, her entire clan was wiped out by the Jibashiri Family of Demon Slayers, causing her to bear a deep grudge against them as a result. She encountered Yuto at a nearby lake, warning him to deviate from his Demon Slayer heritage or face death. However, after witnessing Yuto's courage and kindness during her fight with Himari, she becomes confused and, to understand him more, invites herself to live in his house, where she takes numerous opportunities to flirt with him, becoming a subject of lolicon fanservice as a result. She is portrayed with a stolid demeanor and she is always drenched in water. She often ends her sentences with . Kei Shindo voices Shizuku in the anime. * is a Tsukumogami, an inanimate object that comes to life after a hundred years, in the form of a busty blonde girl wearing a maid outfit and is the self-proclaimed "Spirit of Tea" due to her expertise with it. She originated from England as an antique teacup until she was brought to Japan, where works as a waitress at , a popular maid café. She developed a perverse liking to Yuto following an incident that happened there, seeing him as her "Special Customer" and "Master" and often serves as comic relief. Despite her being an Ayakashi, she doesn't want to fight humans, as she would rather blend in with them so she can do what she likes doing the most, which is making tea. Asuka Okame voices Lizlet in the anime. * is the Demon Slayer of the Jinguji Family and Yuto's fiancée, as she claims that her and Yuto's family have arranged their future marriage. She is condescending towards Ayakashi like Himari and Shizuku, believing that all of them must be killed without mercy and she is very arrogant and haughty at times. Like Rinko, she, too, displays a tsundere personality towards Yuto. The Ayakashi consider her a major threat due to her relentless killing of their kind, giving her the nickname of . She slowly begins to accept Himari and the other Ayakashi siding with Yuto as comrades, though this does not change her views about them. She is a very powerful witch with the ability to cast various magic spells and she can take down multiple Ayakashi with ease. Yuki Matsuoka voices Kuesu in the anime. Media Manga The manga began serialization in the May 2006 issue of Fujimi Shobo's manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age and the first tankōbon was released by Kadokawa Shoten on February 1, 2007. In Taiwan, a Chinese-translated version is sold by one of Kadokawa Shoten's subsidiary companies, Kadokawa Media . Currently, six volumes of the manga, including an official guidebook (sold as Volume 0), were released in Japan as of January 2010. The manga has been licensed by Yen Press and has been schedueled for English releases in North America beginning in October 2010. It was originally planned for June, but it was pushed back to October for other manga releases . Light Novel A light novel adaptation of Omamori Himari is written by Kougetsu Mikazuki and illustrated by Matra. It began serialization in the July 2008 issue of Fujimi Shobo's Dragon Magazine and the first volume was released on July 19, 2008 . As of January 20, 2010, four volumes have been published by Fujimi Shobo under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint . The light novel consists of side stories that differ from the manga's plot, with original characters including , a tree spirit, , a wolf deity, and , an Ayakashi swordswoman. ''Himari no Opanchu'' A four-panel comic strip spinoff called began serialization in the November 2009 issue of Monthly Dragon Age . A collection of these were later made into a book called , released by Kadokawa Shoten on April 9, 2010 . Internet Radio An internet radio show promoting the anime called aired on Animate and ran for 13 episodes from November 12, 2009 to April 30, 2010, nearly a month after the anime series ended . The show was hosted by Ami Koshimizu and Iori Nomizu voicing their respective roles as Himari and Rinko, with guest voices appearing for each radio episode. The theme song used is "love and peace" by Koshimizu. A CD containing all 13 episodes will be released on August 13, 2010 . Anime An anime adaptation produced by animation studio Zexcs aired on Teletama and Chiba TV between January 6 and March 24, 2010 followed by broadcasts on Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, NTV, TV Kanagawa, TVQ, and Sun Television with English-subtitled simulcasts on the Crunchyroll anime website . Two pieces of theme music were used: an opening theme and an ending theme. The opening theme is by AyaRuka, consisting of singers Aya Sakamoto and Ruka Kawada. The ending theme is "BEAM my BEAM" by , consisting of Ami Koshimizu (Himari), Iori Nomizu (Rinko), Asuka Okame (Lizlet), Kei Shindo (Shizuku) and Yuki Matsuoka (Kuesu). Solo versions of "BEAM my BEAM" were performed by each singer from episodes 7 through 11. Six DVD volumes are being released by Kadokawa Pictures between March 26 and August 27, 2010. A guidebook to the series called was released on May 20, 2010 by Kadokawa Shoten . Music AyaRuka's "Oshichau zo!!" and Himarinko L. Shizukuesu's "BEAM my BEAM" were released as maxi singles by Columbia Music Entertainment on February 24, 2010. "Oshichau zo!!" featured the song , also performed by AyaRuka, which was used as an insert song for episode 10 of the anime, while "BEAM my BEAM" featured Koshimizu's song "love and peace", used as the theme song for the OmaHima radio show. Instrumentals of all of the songs were also on the two singles . An original soundtrack called was released on March 17, 2010. It features all of the soundtracks used in the anime as well as TV-sized versions of "Oshichau zo!!" and "BEAM my BEAM" . Another album, called , was released on March 31, 2010. The album contains character versions of "BEAM my BEAM" sung by the lead female characters and by Daisuke Hirakawa, which was used as the ending theme in the series' finale. A CD drama done by the main cast was also featured in the album . Reception The fourth volume of Omamori Himari reached 29th on the Tohan charts between November 11 and 17, 2008 . The fifth volume of Omamori Himari reached 15th on the Tohan charts between April 7 and 13, 2009, and 27th between January 11-17, 2010 . References External links *[http://www.fujimishobo.co.jp/sp/omamori/ Official Omamori Himari manga website] *[http://newtype.kadocomic.jp/omahima/index.php Official Omamori Himari anime website] * * Category:Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Category:Action anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Yen Press titles de:Omamori Himari ko:수호천사 히마리 ja:おまもりひまり ru:Omamori Himari zh:守護貓娘緋鞠